<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tsuki tsuki daisuki by konohasthot (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544016">tsuki tsuki daisuki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/konohasthot'>konohasthot (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, tsukishima everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/konohasthot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>normal, fluffy tsukishima/reader stuff because i am madly in love with pixels</p><p>also yes i know i have another work with a tsuki daisuki title but idk what else i’ll call it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bandaids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes guys i write non-terrible smut too but only for one man</p><p>requests are open as always! i appreciate every kudo and comment greatly so plz feel free to interact heart emoji </p><p>also since nothing sexual will happen in here i think this’ll be majority (if not all) neutral reader!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you sat on the benches, watching karasuno practice. next to you sat kiyoko and yachi, taking notes while chatting at the same time.</p><p>“hinata seems to get faster and faster everytime he spikes!” yachi awed, gasping when the ball hit the ground with a loud smack.</p><p>“yeah, pretty cool.” you were watching keenly, the boys were always fascinating.</p><p>“tsukishima is also getting better at reading the others hits,” kiyoko noted, tapping her pencil against yachi’s knee to get her attention. unbeknownst you’re you, kiyoko was holding back a giggle.</p><p>“yeah, tsukishima does play really good. he’s makes it look so easy.” you sighed, almost dreamily. yachi caught on, mirroring the mischievous glint in kiyoko’s eyes.</p><p>“asahi is kinda slacking behind,” the blonde hummed. you only shrugged, watching tsukishima jump high in the air and stretching out his arms. </p><p>“tsukishima has missed more balls than sugawara, though.”</p><p>“no he hasn’t!” you snapped, slapping your mouth with your hand. “i-i mean, not like i would know, but he’s been-“ the girls were grinning at you and kiyoko shook her head, turning her head to giggle into her hand. yachi poked your arm a few times.</p><p>“you like him, y/n-chan!” she teased, doing a bad impersonation of the male.</p><p>“it’s not like that! kiyoko!” you looked to the upperclassman for help.</p><p>“you help me a lot with notes about tsukishima’s plays, y/n. you like to watch him play, huh?” she held up her little notebook, marks and notes that were nearly exactly what you noticed while watching. you always thought of kiyoko as an angel- unaware of this evil side of hers.</p><p>you huffed, yachi still pestering you. they figured out so easily, the huge crush you had on the tall blonde, number 11, the smart and cute, small curls, glasses that framed his face, his-</p><p>you groaned, pressing your nose into the collar of your track jacket. yachi gasped, marveling now at how easily you got flustered over the mention of tsukishima. </p><p>“i have 3rd period with him, i could totally talk-“</p><p>“no!” you grimaced, hugging yourself tighter into your jacket. you cleared your throat when a couple glances shot your way. “i-i mean, you don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“awww, y/n-chan!!!” yachi squealed, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. you grumbled to yourself as you swayed side to side with yachi’s hug. </p><p>a loud smack echoed the gym, causing you three to pick your heads up instantly. nishinoya and tanaka were in charge of keeping score, but the unpleasant look on their face as noya flipped a point said everything. your eyes quickly scanned over the court, worried that someone got hit in the face.</p><p>“bandages for tsuki, please!” you were frozen in place as suga stood in front of kiyoko, smacking the back of tsukishima’s shoulder. </p><p>“y/n has them.” kiyoko didn’t miss a beat, motioning over to you. </p><p>“alright, i leave tsukishima in your care, y/n!” sugawara smiled at you, bowing quickly before running back to the court, as he just dropped off his kid and needed to rush elsewhere.</p><p>your eyes scaled up and up, and up. he was much taller when directly in front of you.</p><p>“i-is everything alright?” your voice was meek and shy, internally screaming at yourself and the setting in your mind burning down. tsukishima held out his hand, his middle two fingers shaking slightly.</p><p>“just got hit too hard,” he muttered. you nodded, pulling out some bandages from the zip-up case kiyoko always had.</p><p>tsukishima and you were no strangers, you were a first year as well and had classes together. you talked here and there, only properly introduced when you met hinata (through yachi) and ultimately met tsukishima and yamaguchi.</p><p>“sorry, we don’t have any of the usual bandages,” you dug through the box for the special tape tsukishima used for his fingers. “we only have bandaids.”</p><p>he sighed, shrugging. you were quite surprised when he didn’t say anything snarky or even complain that you were holding his hand for too long. not that you were complaining whatsoever.</p><p>you spread his fingers out, apologizing when he audibly winced. there was a very small cut at the base of his ring finger. you took out a bandaid and pressed it around the digit.</p><p>“what the hell is that?” he scowled, tilting his hand to the side, but not pulling away from you.</p><p>“don’t like hello kitty?” you smirked, looking up to his upset face.</p><p>“you’re weird,” he sighed. “my finger still hurts.”</p><p>you absentmindedly brought his hand to your lips, kissing his knuckles gently. you dug through the box again, setting his hand back down. when the realization set in you dropped everything, freezing up again.</p><p>you whipped your head back to tsukishima, letting go and waving your hands in front of your face. “i-i’m sorry! i didn’t think anything of it!”</p><p>you peeked from your hands, tsukishima’s face was pink and he had his head turned away from you. his injured hand covered his mouth, pink and white bandaids fitted nicely around his knuckles. </p><p>“it’s fine,” he glanced at you only for a split second, looking away just as quick. </p><p>“you guys are adorable, but we need tsukishima back in the game!” sugawara shouted from the other side of the gym, everyone’s attention on you two. </p><p>you dropped your head down, turning to the side to avoid everyone’s gaze. “i’m embarrased...”</p><p>“so embarrassing...” you and tsukishima both groaned.</p><p>“come on tsuki! stop flirting man!” tanaka shouted, nishinoya egging him on and laughing loudly.</p><p>tsukishima clenched his free hand, curling his lip.</p><p>“i’m sorry, i really didn’t mean to.” you cleaned up your area, urging him to get back to practice.</p><p>“i already said it was fine,” he crouched down to help you. “thanks.”</p><p>your eyes blew wide, while he was picking up the clutter he touched your hand, letting his fingers brush against yours and gave it a quick squeeze. you smiled at the gesture, wishing he would’ve kissed your hand back.</p><p>tsukishima stood back up, straightening his sweater and trudging back to the court. he was met with shoves and slaps on his back, hinata jumping up and down while pointing over to you. when you sat down, yachi and kiyoko looked at you with even bigger smiles than before.</p><p>“you’re blushing so hard, y/n-chan.” yachi giggled, resting her head on your shoulder.</p><p>“i didn’t take you to be so... forward.” kiyoko teased.</p><p>you saw tsukishima running his thumb along the bandaid occasionally, when he wasn’t preparing to hit the ball. you noticed his quick glances over to you, how frequent daichi had to tell him to focus and shape up.</p><p>“suddenly tsukishima isn’t able to play properly.” kiyoko hummed, scribbling. “i wonder why?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. softy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>soft soft soft soft soft soft tsuki i love him so much</p><p>also i’ll just be throwing in random relations to characters lmao i find it fun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>can you bring the stuff in my locker, forgot it</em><br/>
<em>only if you didn’t leave yet</em>
</p><p>you smiled at the text from your boyfriend, practically skipping down the halls to get his things. it wasn’t everyday you were able to go to the gym to see tsuki, you were busy with your own after school things.</p><p>he was lucky you didn’t have those after school things today.</p><p>when you got to the gym, you weren’t sure if you should knock on the doors or just walk right in. you stood on your toes to peek through the little windows after hearing some commotion. looks like your boyfriend was yet again in the middle of another argument.</p><p>the door slid open with a slam, one of the boys walking straight into you.</p><p>“oh, sorry about that,” he stared at you with big eyes, another boy coming up behind him. you knew this one- the infamous nishinoya. </p><p>“no way, noya you’re on the volleyball team?” you gasped, ready to hold his hands and giggle like you two were best girl-friends. the other guy continued to stare, you were about to tell him off.</p><p>“who is she, noya?” he whispered all too loudly. </p><p>“y/n! we used to go to the same middle school!” noya grinned with all his teeth. “come on tanaka, be a little nicer to the lady!”</p><p>tanaka, that was his name. </p><p>“who’re you here for, y/n?” he leaned against the doorframe, cracking a smile.</p><p>“what’s it to you?” your nice demeanor flew out the window, and tanaka dropped his head back like he died. </p><p>“oi, you two, daichi said to come back already.” you knew that voice- </p><p>“tsuki!” you gasped again, pushing past the two and into the much taller male’s open arms. you dropped his things on the floor, the notebook full of neat and tidy notes, his big and warm jacket for winter, and headphones.</p><p>if it was anyone else, he’d yell at them for dropping his precious headphones and dirtying his jacket. but it was you.</p><p>“hey,” he chuckled, bringing you impossibly closer to his body.</p><p>“ew, you stink,” you made a face, pressing your chin into the space under his ribs. “practicing hard?”</p><p>he shrugged, pushing your head away and leaning over to pick up his things. his hand cupped your cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft skin. “thanks for bringing it all the way.”</p><p>you couldn’t hold back the grin on your lips, swaying side to side with your hands behind your back. </p><p>“oh my god,” noya whispered in horror, clutching tanaka’s shirt.</p><p>“no way tsuki, someone got you soft?!” tanaka howled.</p><p>“shut up,” tsukishima narrowed his eyes. “for a so called ‘ladies man’ you’ve never even <em>had</em> a girlfriend.” tanaka grabbed him by the collar of his pale yellow sweater, barking in his face about how he was saving himself for the right one.</p><p>“y/n!” yamaguchi jogged up to you, giving you a quick hug. he scolded tanaka, making him let go of his friend. tsukishima sighed in fake defeat, heading to the locker rooms to put away his things.</p><p>“you guys are so cute, y/n.” yamaguchi snickered into his hand, bumping shoulders with you.</p><p>“you’re not jealous, are you yamaguchi?” you teased, poking his side. he brushed your hand away, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“of course not, it makes me glad that tsuki found someone that makes him happy!” he grinned, and you nearly started crying.</p><p>“y-yamaguchi,” your lip quivered, pulling him into another hug.</p><p>“i’m just saying the truth!” he chuckled, patting your back.</p><p>you walked tsukishima home after practice, although he wanted to walk you back to your place. he was always stubborn- his house came first, then yours a few blocks down. </p><p>“it’s fine, really! i don’t want you walking back to your house when you’re already here.” you pulled him back in front of his home when he continued walking.</p><p>“i don’t mind.” he shrugged, letting himself get pulled.</p><p>“nope,” you shook your head. “go home and get some rest, i’ll text you when i get home.”</p><p>he sighed in real defeat now, he knew he couldn’t fight you for much longer- and he didn’t want you out in the cold much longer.</p><p>“alright. don’t die on the way there.” he mumbled, embracing you once again, shifting from foot to foot as he towered over you.</p><p>“i won’t,” you giggled, reaching to wrap your arms around his neck. you copied what he did to you; hand on his cheek and brush of the thumb. his cheeks dusted pink, gently grabbing your wrist.</p><p>“hey, that’s my thing.”</p><p>“i know.” </p><p>you tagged him down again, kissing the corner of his mouth, then placing a peck on his lips. “goodnight.” </p><p>“goodnight.” he hummed, arms wrapping around you tighter. he placed a kiss of his own on your cheek twice. he kissed your other cheek, muttering about how cold they were. </p><p>“okay tsuki, time for me to go.” you pat his shoulders, trying to pull away.</p><p>“wanna come inside?” you were practically in his jacket now. “it’s warm, and i’m sure mom would love to see you again-“</p><p>“tsuki!” you whined, pushing your hands against his chest. his lips pressed against your forehead, lips popping quietly when he pulled back.</p><p>“sorry,” he was pink again. he squeezed your hands, holding them until only your fingertips hooked onto eachother, then finally fell apart.</p><p>“i’ll call you!” you waved as you walked down the street, not caring if your hands would freeze. tsukishima watched you leave until you disappeared around the corner, sighing. he walked through the puff of condensation his breath made in the cold air, taking out his keys to unlock the door of his house.</p><p>he greeted his mom when he walked in, a big smile on her face.</p><p>“you two are so cute together!” she clapped her hands together, pinching her sons cheek and gushing about you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>got the idea somewhere on tiktok lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“tsuki, i’m gonna take a shower really quick!” you called out from the bathroom, feeling a bit too sweaty after helping your boyfriend practice (more like you forcing him to play with you). you heard him hum, shutting the door closed and turning on the water. it was a bit weird to shower at someone else’s house, let alone your boyfriends, but you didn’t want to sit in your sweat the rest of the day.</p><p>you rinsed off your body, grabbing the green body wash kei used. he even had a separate shampoo, you thought boys usually used 100-in-1’s. it smelled good though- like him- bergamot, sunny and sweet with the faintest hint of citrus.</p><p>you got out the shower, drying off and wrapping the towel around your body. you stood there for a few seconds, at your dirty clothes in a pile and the lack of clean clothes on the counter. </p><p>“k-kei?” you cracked open the bathroom door, the cold air hitting your face. he walked down the hallway, phone in hand.</p><p>“yeah, what’s wro-“ he turned his head to the side all to quickly when he finally saw you, peeking out into the hallway only in a towel and hair dripping down your neck. </p><p>“sorry,” you giggled at his reaction. “i don’t have any clothes to wear,” </p><p>“yeah, you didn’t bring any.” he mumbled, flipping his phone around in his hands.</p><p>“well i’m cold and naked!” </p><p>“don’t say that!” kei turned his body away from you know, cross-armed and staring into the wall. “you can just wear my stuff.”</p><p>you grinned, stepping out from the confines of the bathroom and running to his room to dig through his closet. he watched you from the doorway, smirking at how eager you were to go through his things.</p><p>you picked up a purple shirt with a small moon design stitched into it, gasping. you held it up in the air like it was a trophy.</p><p>“really?” kei scoffed, going through his drawers to find you some pants to wear. he knew that you would wear just about any of his clothes just because they were his, but he wanted you to be comfortable. his face involuntarily heated as he picked up a pair of boxers, almost instantly imagining you in them.</p><p>“perfect! they’re clean, right?” you grabbed them out of kei’s hand, he hadn’t even seen you next to him. “don’t look!” he was about to yell at you for assuming his things were dirty, but you whipped his back with his shirt playfully, and he stilled. you quickly changed behind him, the shirt was huge and the boxers were like regular causal shorts on you.</p><p>you jumped onto his bed, a relaxed sigh escaped your lips and kei peeked from behind his hand, relaxing as well when he saw you were done. he shuffled over to his own bed and sat down beside you.</p><p>“what’re you staring at?” you pushed kei’s forehead with your pointer finger. he hummed, placing his large hands on the towel on your head, pulling it down over your eyes.</p><p>“you...” he avoided your gaze. “we should practice more.”</p><p>“why? i just get gross afterwards.” you raised an eyebrow, about to mention how he didn’t even like playing.</p><p>“that’s what showers are for.” he dried your hair for you, shaking the towel that held all your hair in it. he brushed the hair away from your face when he took it off, chuckling at how messy it got.</p><p>“you can just say you like when i wear your clothes.” you teased him when he cupped your face, hands flat against his stomach. he squished your cheeks, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>“you look cute wearing my things,” he smiled softly.</p><p>“hehe.” your arms wrapped around him, rubbing your damp hair into his chest, wetting his shirt. </p><p>you started wearing his hoodies under your uniform jacket to school, never failing to catch his attention whenever you walked into class. not to mention that purple shirt became yours when you left his house that day, so you wore it whenever you could.</p><p>kei never asked for them back, conveniently leaving out more articles of clothes he thought you would like or wanted you to wear. he even sprayed his cologne down on some of them, smiling to himself whenever your friends would mention how nice you smelled.</p><p>yamaguchi knew the smell well, as well as some of the other boys, since they all changed together in the locker rooms. so when you came to the gym one day and your favorite senior, sugawara, noticed your fragrance was a little familiar...</p><p>hinata sniffed the sleeve of your hoodie, gasping. “tsukishima!”</p><p>you giggled, feeling a bit flustered at how easily they could tell. your boyfriend placed his hands on the top of your head, resting his chin on top and nearly pushing you to the ground. “glad you guys know what’s mine.”</p><p>you smacked your hands against your face from the embarrassment, blushing fiercely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>